


He Is Not Exhausting

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Eddie Diaz is a psychopathology student in training, who volunteers to help at a psychiatric hospital for a week. There, he meets Evan Buckley, who appears a little special.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	He Is Not Exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple story and I'm not an expert.

"Okay, volunteers. Gather around. I am Henrietta and you can call me Hen." Hen gathers those students together and then she counts to make sure there are three of them. "Taylor Kelly? Josh Russo? Edmundo Diaz?"

Of course, they are all themselves.

"Okay, good. In my hands, I have files of those people who you will personally help. They will be your last assignment before you can officially work here or any psychiatric hospital that you like. Okay?" Hen finally gives a smile at the end of her speech.

Eddie, Taylor and Josh quickly nod. Hen passes the files randomly.

"Open your files and please say their names to me." Hen says, taking a pen to note down.

"I've got Howie Han." Josh says.

"Oh, that's Chimney. Call him Chimney or he will rip your pants." Hen reminds Josh who gulps.

Then, Eddie clears his throat. "Bobby Nash."

"This one, call him Cap.."

Taylor smiles. "I get Evan Buckley."

Hen narrows her eyes at Taylor. "Okay, you are not getting Buck. He will wear you off." She takes Taylor's file and changes it with Eddie. "I've been taking care of Buck and he is really exhausting. So, Edmundo will be best at it. I guess?"

Taylor looks unhappy but she just nods.

"His name is Evan here." Eddie points at the name at the top of the file.

"Ahh, don't mind that. Just call him Buck."

"See you guys." Eddie waves at Josh and Taylor as they finally part ways. He gulps as he is on his way to go to Buck's room. He has been informed that the younger guy has bipolar disorder. This is not going to be easy.

He opens the door that has a name Evan Buckley on it. He peeks inside and then slowly steps in. He closes the door carefully before he notices that Buck is sitting on the floor next to the door while looking at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Buck asks, looking up with curiosity. "You are handsome."

Eddie gulps. "I'm Eddie. I'm your personal-"

"Eddie? I've dreamt about you before. But, you were a teddy bear. A huge teddy bear." Buck chuckles happily. "You are here to be my friend, aren't you?" Buck looks so excited now.

Eddie chuckles as well. "I guess so. I'm going to check you, is that okay?"

Buck nods twice. "Do I have to stand up? Or sit?"

Eddie sits down next to him, putting down the bag to check on him. "You can stay there." He checks on Buck carefully.

While at that, he examines him. Buck is extremely good looking. He has scars that can be birthmarks on his face and he actually looks really good with those. And, his blue eyes are incredibly beautiful. They look like the ocean. His skin is so wonderful and Eddie doesn't know why this Buck appears to be adorable for him and Eddie has never thought of a man this way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Buck asks. Then, he smiles.

Eddie swears that's the sweetest smile ever.

"Umm. Nothing. I'm just checking if you are comfortable."

"Eddie, let's play a game."

"What game?"

"Kiss, marry, kill."

That's an unexpected game.

"Mr. Nash, you need to take your-"

"It's captain Nash, you idiot."

Taylor stops at where she is standing. She looks at the man. "Okay, fine. Captain Nash, let's eat your medicine."

"You're not to give order to me, stranger!"

Josh is exhausted. Chimney hasn't stopped talking things he doesn't understand.

"Do you know why am I called Chimney?"

"Because you are hot like a Chimney?"

"No, dummy. That's because I'm Chimney."

Josh sighs. He wonders how will the mentioned Buck tire Eddie off. He guesses Eddie will be half dead when they are done by tonight.

Eddie is quite lucky. Buck is nothing like Hen has mentioned at all. He is super nice, super cute, super kind, super flirty as well. Which makes Eddie doubts his sexuality a lot today.

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!"

Eddie turns to look at Buck. Oh, no.

Buck cries. "I dropped my soup on myself."

Eddie rushes at him. "Hey, it's okay. Let's wash that, okay?" Eddie unbuttons Buck's shirt.

Buck smiles suddenly. "Eddie, are you trying to have sex with me?"

Eddie shakes his head fast. He leaves those buttons alone. "Nope. Take care of your shirt yourself. I will wipe your bed."

Buck chuckles. "You are so cute."

No, Buck is wrong. He doesn't know how cute he actually is.

The shift for day one is done. The three of them gather together as they are walking to the parking lot.

"Oh, God. Today is so tiring. I don't know how will I handle being one. Today we only take care of one person and soon we are going to take care of at least five people."

Eddie chuckles as he listens to Taylor commenting. He glances at Josh who looks just as tired as Taylor is.

"You are right. That Chimney guy is really nut. I accidentally called him Han and he rips his pillow cover."

Eddie laughs out loud. Both Taylor and Josh look at him with sympathy.

"Oh my God, Buck must have been really exhausting you. I'm sorry, Eddie." Taylor feels sympathy now. Eddie is turning crazy.

Josh nods, agreeing. "I pity you, Eddie. It must have been a lot to takr care of a younger guy."

Eddie continues chuckling and laughing. It's because he doesn't believe that he doesn't feel tired as his friends are confessing. He is actually quite excited to see Buck tomorrow. Eddie walks faster past his friends.

Josh and Taylor share a look.

"Aren't you concerned when your friend suddenly turns crazy?" Josh whispers slowly.

Taylor nods. "I'm glad now that I don't take Buck."

"He must be really exhausting."

Eddie who still hears them smiles. No, Buck is not exhausting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💕


End file.
